


Art for 'In His Image'

by numberthescars



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numberthescars/pseuds/numberthescars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some cover art for the wonderful <a href="http://daasgrrl.livejournal.com/">daasgrrl</a>'s fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/442106/chapters/754692">In His Image</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for 'In His Image'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In His Image](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442106) by [daasgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daasgrrl/pseuds/daasgrrl). 



So, I really love this story. Daasgrrl does this fabulous thing where she mixes the characters to create a John who is not quite John, but still completely recognizable, then places him into the “real” world. A world in which he meets a strangely familiar actor, who is starring in a strangely familiar television show…and then things really start to get complicated. Go on and read it (and the alternative ending)! It’s fantastic.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Image credits: listal for reference photos. Oodles of thanks to percygranger, ureshiiichigo and of course daasgrrl for their encouragement and criticism.
> 
> To see an earlier draft of this work, check out [my journal here.](http://numberthescars.livejournal.com/25014.html)


End file.
